Conventional framing assemblies and systems are complicated, burdensome, and difficult to deploy on-site and have consequently failed to satisfy the needs of users in the construction and general framing industries. For example, conventional framing assemblies often require structural connections to be made to an open side, external side, or outside portion of a joist or stud. Such connections may require additional connecting components or sleeves which can move the connecting point outside the edges of a connecting joist. One particular conventional framing assembly involves sleeves or tracks that attach to the outside of the joist and are implemented to connect adjacent joists. The attachment of tracks or sleeves on the outside of the joist creates an elevated component or surface which can be detected and can lead to framing complications. Additional tedious manufacturing steps may be involved when dealing with an elevated portion of a framing assembly which is time consuming and reduces the speed and efficiency of construction.
It is with these observations in mind, among others, that various aspects of the present disclosure were conceived and developed.